Unnamed law enforcement officers
This is a list of unnamed law enforcement officers with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 1-Mary-38 for disobeying a police officer.]] Kevin Carroll, posing as Alan York, was speeding towards Platt's Auto Body with Teri Bauer after having gotten a phone call from Kim Bauer, when they were pulled over by a motorcycle cop with the callname 1-Mary-38. Kevin was short tempered with the officer and refused to do as he said, getting himself handcuffed. When the policeman was able to verify they they'd placed a 9-1-1 call a short while ago, the two were released. 1-Mary-38 wore a wedding ring and was presumably married. : This officer was played by James MacDonald in "Day 1 3:00am-4:00am." Memorable quotes * 1-Mary-38: Different last names. One's married, one's not. Highway cop After having escaped from Secret Service custody, Jack Bauer was on the run and was pulled over on the highway by a pair of LAPD police officers. Just as the cops were about to approach Jack's car, he sped off. They called for back-up and an unsuccessful search for Jack was initiated. : The driving cop was played by Manny Perry in "Day 1 9:00am-10:00am." 11-8-19 .]] Several officers were dispatched to search for Jack Bauer after he escaped from Secret Service custody. When Bauer eluded being pulled over, he was followed to a parking lot. Officer 11-8-19 searched the north section of the lot, but didn't find him. : 11-8-19 appeared in "Day 1 9:00am-10:00am." Officer #1 of George Ferragamo's death.]] Senator David Palmer travelled to George Ferragamo's office to warn him that his life might be in danger, however he arrived too late, as Ferragamo's office building had suffered an explosion. Mike Novick approached a police officer and learned that Ferragamo had perished in the explosion. : The officer appeared in "Day 1 11:00am-12:00pm." Prison guard to the cell.]] When Kim Bauer was arrested during a drug bust at Frank Allard's house, she was questioned by Officer Krugman at the police station. When he didn't believe her story, he and another officer escorted her to a cell with other women. : The guard appeared in "Day 1 7:00pm-8:00pm." Day 2 LAPD cop After being struck by Kim Bauer with a crowbar, Gary Matheson reported to this officer that Kim kidnapped his daughter Megan. : This officer was played by Ben Koldyke in "Day 2 10:00am-11:00am." Deputy sheriff Following her arrest by Deputy Raynes and interview with Sgt. Amis in Santa Clarita, Kim Bauer was escorted to the home of Megan Matheson to move out her possessions. The deputy sheriff who drove her there was killed by Gary Matheson, who had returned to take his stash of money before fleeing for the murder of his wife. : The deputy sheriff was played by Paco Farias in "Day 2 4:00am-5:00am" and "Day 2 5:00am-6:00am." Day 3 LAPD in subway 1 When the terrorist Arthur Rabens was hiding among a crowd of subway train passengers at Los Angeles Subway, CTU and the LAPD coordinated an effort to discover him by searching every white male. Jack Bauer explained to this officer the specifics of the plan, and sent him to get it started despite his concern that it would take all day. : The LAPD officer was played by Kevin McCorkle in "Day 3 12:00pm-1:00pm." LAPD in subway 2 When the terrorist Arthur Rabens was hiding among a crowd of subway train passengers at Los Angeles Subway, CTU Los Angeles and the LAPD coordinated an effort to discover him by searching every white male. This officer was assigned a group of 10 males. One of them was Rabens, who snuck away and killed two LAPD officers guarding an escalator. : The LAPD officer was played by Conroe Brooks in "Day 3 12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 5 Airport officer One of the officers who responded to the terrorist hostage crisis at Ontario Airport was present when Anton Beresch called Sgt. McLaren, and warned him not to send anyone into the terminal. The officer was sent by McLaren to retrieve Diane Huxley, who was being held with the rest of the crowd by Officer Bailey. : The police officer was played by Reggie Jordan in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am". LAPD cop at bank mercenaries]] At the City Trust and Savings bank, Jack Bauer, Wayne Palmer, and Carl Mossman triggered the silent alarm because they were cornered by mercenaries working for Christopher Henderson. The LAPD arrived, and the lead officer shouted for them to drop their weapons and surrender, but Cooper and his mercenaries opened fire. The lead officer returned fire with his shotgun, but he and three of his fellow officers were killed seconds before the Marines arrived. : The cop was played by Brandon Ford Green in "Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am". The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run LAPD SWAT team leader The LAPD SWAT team entered the bank after Jason had managed to take out all of the robbers. Jason showed the team leader his CTU identification, and he helped the agent up from the floor. Jason told him that he was "never here", and the SWAT team leader nodded when Jason asked if he could leave through the back. He announced to the rest of his team that an agent was leaving though the back, and that the area was secure. Day 7 DC officer 1 These Washington, DC police officers arrested Jack Bauer and Renee Walker after Sean Hillinger issued a fake warrant against them. Bauer and Walker were following Marika Donoso who was set to meet Iké Dubaku, and they had to wait until Renee's superior, Larry Moss, cleared the matter with local police. : "Police Officer #1" was played by Matt Nolan in "Day 7 4:00pm-5:00pm" and "Day 7 5:00pm-6:00pm". See also * Los Angeles Police Department * More unnamed characters * *